Cycling
cycling.]]Cycling 'is a sport in ''Wii Sports Resort and one of the three requiring the Nunchuk to be played. During each race, a Mii named Vincenzo gives tips to the player. Gameplay Cycling is a sort of self-controlling racing game that doesn't take is restoring his energy]]much strategy. You'll need to control your energy expenditure to get ahead, but other than that you can kind of remain on auto-pilot. If you lose all of your stamina hearts, you will stop and drink some water before moving on. Drafting is a technique that will help you Stamina Hearts. When you pedal behind another Bicycle for a short period of time you will gain some stamina back. ln the long stretches of 3-Stage Races you'll have to rely on drafting to recover your hearts alone --since you'll recharge them so slowly. There is a trick to cycling that makes things much easier. When you pedal hard you'll get a short boost, indicated by a circle of wind behind you. Just waggle quickly until you see this, then rest for about a second and-a-half. Do it again after the brief break and you won't lose any hearts. You can use this to shoot past the competition with a series of constant boosts! Tips * is Drafting]]Learn to draft. This means getting into position behind another biker (you'll see wind blowing around you when you're in the right position). Wait there until your stamina hearts have filled up again, then release a Speed Boost to get around whoever you were drafting behind. *Draft as often as possible! *Don't oversteer. Very subtle tilts to the left and right will usually get the job done if you need to get around an obstacle. In fact, if you're not trying to get out of the way of an obstacle or turn a corner, don't steer at all! *The instant you run out of Stamina Hearts, stop pedaling and coast for a bit until you regain at least one. *Don't bother with your brakes; just coast if you need to slow down. Unlockable features Once you've attained Skill Pro status in the Cycling, you can hold down 1 when choosing you Mii to use a 'basket bike.' The 'basket bike' either has a picture of a pizza or some flowers on it depending on your Mii's gender. Road Race Pedal your bike to the finish line to win the race. Pedaling too fast for too long will tire out your Mii's stamina, which the three hearts symbolize, causing your Mii to stop to catch its breath. Choose if make a 1-Stage, 3-Stages or 6-Stages race. Stamps Stages *Around the Island:' Already Unlocked *'To the Beach:' Already Unlocked *'Over the Bridge: Already Unlocked *Over Talon Rock:' Unlocked by playing thrice a 1-Stage Race (doesn't matter which race you make, can be one of them all, or all of them. *'Up the Volcano :' Unlocked by playing five times a 1-Stage Race (like Over Talon Rock, it doesn't matter which race you make). *'Into Maka Wuhu: ''' Unlocked by playing seven times a 1-Stage Race (like Over Talon Rock and Up the Volcano, it doesn't matter which race you make). VS Unlocked by playing Road Race, once. Beat an opponent or friend to the finish line. Category:Sports Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Cycling Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames